Rambo 5: The Wizard War
by Lord Cartwright
Summary: "You know what you are... What you're made of. War is in your blood. Don't fight it. You didn't kill for your country. You killed for yourself. God's never gonna make that go away. When you're pushed, killing's as easy as breathing." HP/AG
1. Banished

_**Summary**__: After the battle at the D.O.M, Harry is found guilty of a multitude of crimes and banished from the Wizarding World and England. He finds himself in the USA and he ends up joining the United States army, his new name John Rambo. Set after the fourth film. _

_**AN**__: I've been watching the Rambo and Harry Potter films again and I wondered what it would be like if Harry Potter was John Rambo after been banished from England, so here is my attempt at just that. Let's see what Voldemort and his army make of a Harry Potter who finds his home in war._

_AN 2: I know I've still got other stories up but I am working on them and I decided to post this before other chapter updates to see what you readers thought of this idea, I don't think it has been done before either so that should make a nice change to the usual Fanfic ideas out there._

**Banished**

"Will the defendant please rise." Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore spoke loudly into the packed out court room 10. Anyone who looked at the aged Headmaster could tell that he was hating every minute of this as he watched his favourite pupil Harry James Potter stand up from his chair behind the defendants table along with his lawyer David Rooks.

"Harry James Potter, you have been charged with a multitude of crimes and have been tried by this court." Dumbledore began in an official voice as he looked at Harry.

"On the charge of using magic outside of a school setting you are found guilty." He read aloud from a piece of parchment in his hand.

"On the charge of breaking and entering the Ministry of Magic you are found guilty." He continued. Almost everyone in the public gallery were muttering and shaking their heads in disgust at this whole affair. This boy had exposed the return of the Dark Lord and had helped to capture 11 inner circle Death Eaters and this was how Fudge thanked him.

"On the charge of entering a restricted area of the Ministry without supervision or permission from the Minister you are found guilty." Dumbledore continued the mutterings of the public getting louder.

"On the charge of damage to Ministry property you are found guilty." He continued as he looked upon Harry who was handcuffed, dressed in the standard black and white stripped prisoner uniform and surrounded by four armed Auror's who stood at the four corners of defendants table.

Harry just stood looking at his headmaster with dull, lifeless eyes. It had only been a week since the battle had taken place and Sirius had died. He'd not even had time to grieve before a squad of 10 Auror's had come marching into the great hall with a warrant for his arrest. They had arrested him right there in the middle of dinner to the loud protests of the Gryffindors, Ravenclaw's, Hufflepuff's and loud laughing and cheering of Draco Malfoy and his friends.

As he looked up at the headmaster, he knew the man had done all within his power to stop this from even happening but Fudge would not be denied this time. The buffoon was heading for a fall as minister and wanted to take Harry down with him. Most of the court had dismissed the idea of charging him with the crimes after he had exposed Voldemort and helped capture 11 inner circle Death Eaters that is until Fudge had announced the final charge.

"And finally on the charge of the use of an unforgivable curse on another you are found guilty." Dumbledore announced reading of the last charge to which the public started shouting and yelling their protests.

"Bullshit, Harry would never use an unforgivable curse." Ronald Weasley bellowed over the shouting public, he and the rest of the Weasleys were red faced and steaming mad at this whole farce.

"Silence, silence otherwise I'll have you all removed." Dumbledore shouted over the protesting public. He wouldn't have them removed as he knew that they were starting to get on the Minister's nerves and right now anything that annoyed Fudge was fine with him, but he had to appear official and all that rot. Once the crowd had settled, he continued with the sentencing.

"After due consideration, we the Wizengamot have decided not to send you to Azkaban prison." Dumbledore announced with a small smile and twinkle returning to his eyes as the crowd cheered.

"WHAT, the boy has been found guilty of all crimes that means' he must spend the rest of his life in Azkaban." Yelled a purple faced Cornelius Fudge as he glared at Dumbledore who just shrugged at him.

"Tough." Dumbledore smirked at Fudge before he turned his attention back to Harry. "This court has taken into account all of your efforts in fighting the Dark Lord known as Voldemort." Here the people in the room all flinched at the name.

"First is of course your defeat over Voldemort in 1981 and then again in 1992 your first year, then in 1993 your second year, then in 1995 your fourth year and then again this year when you exposed Voldemort's return and helped capture 11 inner circle Death Eaters, taking all of these actions into account this court had decided that instead of been sent to Azkaban you will instead be banished from the British Wizarding world and England itself." Dumbledore explained sadly to the absolute shock of everyone in the court room, all except Fudge who was looking very gleeful in finally getting rid of Harry, not in the exact way he wanted but he was happy enough with the banishment.

"You will be given two weeks to get all of your affairs in order after which you will be given an international Port-key to the country of your choice." Dumbledore continued as the watching public began to start muttering again as they got over their shock of the sentence; when Dumbledore had read out that Harry would not be going to Azkaban, most had expected Harry to receive a fine and it would all be forgotten about.

"Do you understand your sentence as it has been given?" Dumbledore asked after a moments' pause in which he looked sadly at Harry.

"Yes." Harry replied in a monotone of voice.

"Do you have anything to say to this court before the case is dismissed?" Dumbledore asked which wasn't normally done but Dumbledore wanted to know what Harry was thinking.

"I guess thank you for not sending me to Azkaban." Harry said in a sarcastic tone before he turned to glare at Fudge his eyes suddenly burning with inner fire.

"When Voldemort comes knocking, killing all you're Aurors and taking over the Wizarding World, don't come crying to me because I'll just tell you to kiss my skinny little arse." Harry then gave a middle fingered salute to the Minister as Dumbledore banged his gravel closing the trial.

Over the next two weeks Dumbledore and the Gringott's Goblins helped Harry setup a new identity with a full Muggle background including school records. When asked why he wanted a new identity Harry replied that he didn't want to make it too easy for Voldemort to find him and that he wanted a new start in life after everything that had happened in his life so far. His chosen destination was Muggle America and the head of the American DMLE helped him attain an American visa that would allow him to work and live in Muggle USA under his new name.

A month after arriving in America Harry had been unable to find work and was getting low on the money he had taken with him when he left England so he walked into an army recruitment center.

"Hello how may I help you?" Asked a dark haired man who was sat behind a desk that had a computer on it and pieces of paper in neat piles.

"I'd like to sign up for the army." Harry replied in a polite voice as he stood in front of the desk.

"Well you have come to the right place lad, take a seat." The man said with a smile gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. "Now then first things first, your name?" he asked as he brought up the program for signing up new recruits on his computer screen.

"John Rambo." Harry replied catching himself before he replied with his birth name.

Over the next twenty years Voldemort would take over the Ministries of Magic in England, France, Germany, Spain, and Bulgaria and was making plans to take over Russia. Voldemort and the Death Eaters pretty much left the Muggle's alone as they were concentrating all their efforts on taking over the whole of the Wizarding world before they launched their war on the Muggle's. Voldemort had had Death Eaters searching for Harry Potter but gave up after five years of not finding him.

Hogwarts had become the last strong hold for the light and was were Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix trained themselves and new recruits and also made plans to attack Death Eater safe-houses, plans that usually went wrong some way or another.

In the year 2015 just as Harry was finishing a battle against the Burmese army, Albus Dumbledore stood from his seat in front of the great hall.

"I have great news on our search for Harry Potter." He announced with twinkling eyes and a large full smile on his aged face. "It seems that when Harry arrived in America he joined the U.S Army." As he said this muttering broke out amongst the Order members.

"And do you know where to find him." Hermione Weasley asked from her seat beside her husband Percy Weasley.

"No but I know where to find the man who trained him, retired Colonel, Samuel Trautman." Dumbledore replied with that same large smile.

"And you think he might know where Harry is?" Ron Weasley asked who was sat between his wife Lavender and his father.

"That is my hope yes." Dumbledore nodded at Ron before he continued. "I shall be going to see Mr. Trautman in a few weeks after I've sent a letter to him and I was hoping for volunteers' to come with me to not only talk with Mr. Trautman but also with Harry if we manage to find him." He soon had to pick the people to go with him as nearly every Order member had jumped to their feet to volunteer themselves to go to America to speak with the retired Colonel and hopefully Harry if they could find him.

End of chapter

_**AN**__: I'll end it here before I end up giving too much away. Anyway what do you all think? __**Warning**__ this will not be a novel length story. I doubt it will be more than a 150k words. Please review!_


	2. Samuel Trautman

**_"I'm Backkk."_**

_AN: "Sorry for not updating any of my stories in a long time but I kind of hit a writer's block on them all. But hopefully now that I've updated this one and have moved passed the block for this story I can do the same for the others. I hope you can all forgive me the long wait and enjoy this story."_

**Samuel Trautman**

"What can you tell us about Harry Potter or as you know him John Rambo?" Albus Dumbledore asked the retired colonel Samuel Trautman once everyone had taken a seat in the Colonel's front room. Accompanying the Headmaster were Hermione Weasley, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape.

"John Rambo was the best soldier I ever trained; he served in Vietnam for a year after his training when he first joined the army. After he returned to the U.S, I recruited him to train with the Special Forces (Green Berets) two years after that he was re-deployed back to Vietnam. Four years later the war was over and John returned to America." Trautman stopped there as he didn't think these people from John's past needed to know about the one-man war John waged on the small town police force in Hope, Oregon.

"Did he win any medals?" Asked Hermione who knew more about the Muggle armies of the world than any of the three men with her and she wanted to know how her friend did while in the service.

"1 Medal of Honor, 2 Silver Star's, 4 Bronze Stars, 4 Purple Heart's and 1 Distinguished Service Cross, he won twice as many as that but those are the ones I can remember of the top of my head." Trautman replied with a small proud smile.

"What's the Medal of Honor? Snape asked as he'd never heard of such a thing or any of the other medals mentioned but the Medal of Honor sounded the most impressive so he asked about that. After not seeing Potter for 20 years he found that his loathing towards the boy, well man now had gone and he now found himself interested in how his former student had done in life. He knew they would never be the best of friends but it was his hope that after 20 years they could both work together to help end the war against Voldemort once and for all, that is assuming that Potter agreed to help them.

"The Medal of Honor is the highest military decoration awarded by the United States government. It is bestowed by the President, in the name of Congress, upon members of the United States Armed Forces who distinguish themselves through "conspicuous gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of his or her life above and beyond the call of duty while engaged in an action against an enemy of the United States." Trautman replied in what many of his comrades had dubbed his 'teaching voice.'

"And Harry was awarded one, wow." Remus spoke in a stunned yet proud voice. He was proud of the man Harry had become despite everything that had happened to him in the magical world.

"Yes and he would have had a second Medal of Honor, except he refused it." Trautman spoke in a somewhat sad tone. He had always wanted John to take that second medal as there were less than 20 Double recipients; in fact John would have been number 20 if he had accepted the honour.

"Why did he refuse a second Medal of Honor? Dumbledore asked in a slightly confused voice. Confusion he noticed was mirrored on the faces of his 3 travelling companions.

"Five years after the war with Vietnam, he accepted a special mission to find American POW'S and was temporarily reinstated in the US army. He was told to take photos of any POW'S if he found any and then report back to the pickup point. After parachuting into the Vietnamese jungles, John made his way to the prison camp and John being John, decided against the photos and rescued an American prisoner. As he made it to the pickup point, the Marshall in charge of the mission ordered the pickup crew to abort, leaving John and the prisoner to be captured by the Soviet and Vietnamese troops. Somehow Rambo escapes into the jungles and fights the Soviets and Vietnamese troops, killing them all before he rescues all of the POW'S and flies back to the home base, where he threatened the Marshal in charge to find the rest of the POW'S still held captive in Vietnam or he would find the Marshal." Trautman finished the story to awed silence. He always loved the reactions he got when he told that story to people.

"Harry fought and beat two different units of troops single handily?" Remus asked in a shocked yet disbelieving voice. Snape and Hermione nodded dumbly in agreement of Remus' question while Dumbledore's eyes twinkled all the brighter.

"What you need to understand is that John is no longer the boy you all remember, Rambo is now an expert in guerrilla warfare, a man who's the best, with guns, with knives, with his bare hands. A man who's been trained to ignore pain, ignore weather, to live off the land, to eat things that would make a Billy-goat puke. In Vietnam his job was to dispose of enemy personnel. To kill! Period! Win by attrition. To enter a war already lost and win that war! Well Rambo was the best." Trautman explained passionately wanting to get across that John was now a man not to be taken lightly, not to be crossed.

"It sounds like you've turned Potter into a fighting machine." Snape commented wearily. From what he had just heard, he hoped to Merlin and any higher power who might be listening that Potter did not hold a grudge against him.

"Let me tell you a short story, the same one I told John to help him come full circle." Trautman began and getting their nods of agreement he continued. "There was a sculptor, and he found this stone: a special stone. He dragged it home and he worked on it for months, until he finally finished. When he was ready, he showed it to his friends and they said he had created a great statue, and the sculptor said he hadn't created anything. The statue was always there. He just cleared away the small pieces."

"We didn't make John this fighting machine. We just chipped away the rough edges. And the end result was a full-blooded combat soldier." He looked them each in the eyes for a minute to see if his point had gotten across.

"So what you're saying is that Harry was always a fighting machine/combat soldier and you just helped bring that to the surface." Hermione replied after a minute's silence.

"Exactly." Trautman nodded happy that his point had been made. Now if they somehow crossed John, then it would be their own fault as they had now officially been warned that that was a very dangerous thing to do.

"What did you mean when you said, 'to help him come full circle?" Remus asked after another minutes silence in which he thought over the story he had just been told.

"For years John has tried to deny who and what he is and it has been eating him up inside." Trautman explained in simple sounding voice and yet everyone in the room knew that it was not a simple as it sounded.

"Harry has tried to deny that he is a combat soldier?" Dumbledore asked with a frown, that didn't sound like the boy he knew.

"Yes, and he has tried to deny and forget that he is a wizard and also the saviour of your world back across the pond and for the last ten years or so that war inside himself has been eating him up and will continue to do so until he accepts who and what he is, till he comes full circle." Trautman explained sadly as he thought about the war inside his long time friend.

"So, do you think he will help us with the war against the Dark Lord?" Snape asked after a moment to digest this latest information about Harry Potter/John Rambo.

"That all depends on whether he has finally come full circle." Trautman said looking into a fifth pair of eyes in the room that none of the English folks had noticed. Then again, that was John all over, being somewhere, anywhere without people knowing he was there. Trautman himself only knew he was there because his chair faced the door leading into the hallway.

"Well even if he won't help us in the war, I can't wait to see him again after all these years." Remus said with a smile on his face.

"Me too Remus, has he married?" Hermione asked Trautman who had to hold back a laugh as he watched John look at the girl as though she was insane.

"No, John never married, I suppose he never found the right girl or he was just too busy fighting wars for the past twenty years." Trautman replied seeing John nod his agreement.

"Ask about the war." Harry/John mouthed to Trautman.

"So tell me about the war with this Voldemort character." Trautman asked them all yet looking mainly at Dumbledore knowing he was the leader of the last of the rebels or as the old man called them, the light side fighters.

"Well it's a war that we have been fighting for a total of 33 years, with a 13 year peace after Harry defeated Tom Riddle as a baby, anyway after Tom returned to power after 13 years, the Ministry tried to deny Tom's return for a year until he and I fought in the Ministry of Magic building. Once the Ministry were forced to accept Tom's return, the then Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge was heading for a hard fall from power and Fudge been the vindictive little weasel that he was decided to take Harry down with him and had him arrested for a multitude of crimes, which he was found guilty off, after I pulled in every single favour I was owed, it was decided to banish Harry from England and the magical world instead of sending him to life in prison."

Here Dumbledore paused to conjure them all drinks before he continued with the story. None of the Brits had spotted Harry/John standing by the door.

"Once Harry left the country the war steadily got worse, for a year there were more killings and disappearances than ever before. Two years after Harry's banishment, Tom was finally able to overthrow the Ministry of Magic and assume power over magical Brittan. After Tom assumed power, those willing to continue fighting him and his army moved to Hogwarts seeking refuge. Many Muggleborn witches and wizards also moved to the school as the Death Eaters were raiding their homes, capturing them and throwing them into Azkaban prison on the grounds of them being Muggleborn."

Dumbledore paused once more to allow Trautman to digest the story so far before he continued.

"A year after his capture of the Ministry of Magic, he made one of his top Death Eaters, a Lucius Malfoy the Minister for Magic as he began making plans and attacking the French magical world; we helped where we could but it was no good as two years later, Tom captured the French Ministry of Magic. Another year passed before he made Rabastan Lestrange the French Minister for Magic."

"Two years after that Tom Captured the German Ministry of Magic, a year after that he made Pius Thicknesse the Minister, two years after that he took the Spanish Ministry of Magic, a year after that he made Antwuan Yaxley the Minister, two years after that he captured the Bulgarian Ministry of Magic, a year after that he made Draco Malfoy the Minister for Magic as a reward for his dedicated service to the Dark Lord. And two months ago he launched an attack on the Russian Ministry of Magic in which he won and is now the Russian Minister for magic." Dumbledore finished his quick story of the last 20 years of war against Lord Voldemort to the stunned silence of Trautman and Harry/John.

"_He controls the Ministries of __**6**__ countries."_ Harry/John thought to himself in shock. "_His army must be fucking __**huge**__. Damn this was going to be his hardest war yet."_

"So, how come he only stayed the Minister for each country for a year?" Trautman asked after a five minute silence in which he came to terms with what he had just heard.

"The Dark Lord wants to be known as the only man in history to have been the Minister for Magic in every country of the world." Snape replied quietly as he finished the last of his cup of tea before relaxing back in his seat.

"Ego much." Trautman muttered. "So how big is his army and how big is yours?" He asked them after a moment's thought.

"We currently have just less than 500 people willing to fight against Tom and his army." Dumbledore answered with a somewhat defeated sigh.

"And how many does he have?" Trautman asked again.

"Just under 10'000 after he took over Russia." Dumbledore answered in a very quiet voice.

"Ten thousand, how the hell hasn't he crushed you all yet, launching that kind of man power against 500 men and woman, there's no chance you could win." Trautman said in disbelief as he looked from one face to another.

"Voldemort thinks it is funnier to make us watch him take over all the magical countries of the world knowing that we are pretty much powerless to stop him." Remus answered sadly.

"Voldemort knows as well as we do that there is only one man in the world that might be capable of defeating him and since nobody in the magical world has seen or heard from Harry in 20 years, he does not consider Harry to be a threat to him." Hermione explained in a defeated tone of voice.

"And you four are here hoping that John will be able to defeat an army of ten thousand single handed." It wasn't a question more a statement of fact.

"He wouldn't have to defeat an army just Tom." Dumbledore replied with conviction in his voice.

"Of course he'd have to defeat the army, do you really think an army as big and as powerful as the one Voldemort commands is just going to lay down and accept defeat if Voldemort is killed. No they would not; the second in command would step up and carry on the war in Voldemort's place." Trautman explained speaking from experience.

"So what do you suggest we do? You and I both know an army of less than 500 stands no chance against an army of 10'000." Dumbledore asked Trautman but it was not Trautman who answered.

"You leave the actual fighting to me." Harry/John answered as he stepped into the view of the four Brits causing them all to jump in surprise and Hermione to let out a small shriek.

Looking up from their seats they saw a man who was about 5"10, around 215 to 220 pounds of solid muscle. His jet black hair reached his shoulders and visible under his hair, wrapped around his forehead, covering the lightening scar was a dark red bandana. He was wearing light blue jeans and a black vest, over which was a dark blue denim shirt that was open, on his feet were classic army style black boots. Except for the bright green emerald eyes, the four Brits hardly recognised Harry James Potter for who he was. And yet just looking up at him, all four of them could tell that he was a very, very dangerous man.

End of Chapter

_AN2: "So, thoughts? Like it, don't like it. Why don't you tell me by pressing that little button just underneath this sentence please…" _


End file.
